iRaise Spy Kids
by HarmonyProductions
Summary: Freddie and Sam are married secret agents, keeping their spy lives a secret from the 2 kids Aly & Kyle, what will happen when the kids discover the truth Read & Review
1. iRaise Spy Kids

**iRaise Spy Kids**

**A/N I know I said I'm Just A Benson would be my last fan fic, but I couldn't resist writing this one plus I need something to do in my free time besides chores and cooking and waiting til my husband gets home Inspired by watching Spy Kids with my niece and my daughter. Anyway enough with the A/N On to the story**

Prologue

Sam and Freddie began their senior year high school. While in college Sam majored in Fine Arts and dance. Freddie was still a techno whiz majoring in business and Computer Science. During their freshman year of college they were both chosen to be in the OSS.

Flashback

As they were just about to head home to the student apartment they shared. Agents Cortez and Gonzales awaited outside by their 239 mail slot.

Freddie opens the car door for Sam

"Hang on a minute Babe. We have to check the mail," told Freddie.

"Oh yeah.. Maybe Car- Wait who the chiz is that?" questioned Sam, who pointed to Agents Cortez and Gonalez.

Agent Cortez began, "We'll explain that on the way in Ms. Puckett, Mr. Benson we would like to make you an offer."

Agent Gonzales added, "And no Ms. Puckett Before you ask it does not involve food of any kind. We should take this somewhere privately"

"Fine why don't we go to our apartment. But wait How do you know our names?", Freddie asked

As they walk upstairs. They sit down on two chairs by the kitchen table. Sam, untrusting of these two supposed agents locks the door behind them and secretly draws the knife she hid in her skirt attatched with a leather studded strap with a leather bag covering the blade

"What the chiz do you people want I swear if you do anything to hurt Freddie I will.." , she threatened.

"Sam Put the knife down. What did I say about using weapons?". he reprimanded

"To not to and that bad thoughts lead to bad actions,"replied Sam

"Check her for wepons Cortez," Agent Gonzales ordered..

"Nuh Uh listen Agent Junie Cortez if anyone is gonna to do that it's gonna be me, Feet apart Sam" interuptted Freddie.

"Yeah, Yeah I know the drill Fredward," retorted Sam

Freddie pat down his girlfriend as Sam was in the assumed position. Sometimes Sam figures Freddie enjoys patting her down a little _too _much.

"I'll take this for now Sam," he stated.

"Ugh Fine Freddie," she groaned.

Agent Cortez started, "As we were saying We would like to offer you something and that something is a position in the OSS."

Freddie pondered, "The OSS you mean there really is a secret spy organiztion?"

Agent Gonzales answered, "Precisely Mr. Benson."

"But why us? I mean I've been to Juvie four times and Fredward here is too goody goody to be a spy," continued Sam.

"Ms Pucket we are well aware of your criminal record and Fredward's personality. You two fit the bill perfectly," Agent Cortez said.

Freddie asked, "What makes you two say that?"

Agent Gonazales responded, "Samantha is good figher, cunning, knows how to dodge attackers from her ballet skills and is an ingenious hacker quite like yourself"

"Yes as for you. You are also an ingenious hacker, you know technology and certain facts like the back of your hand. We have also noticed an improvement in your overall physical stregth" mentioned Agent Cortez.

"We want you to train, stay here undercover as students plus college classes may hope you both hone your skills as an agent. And as the years go by the job comes with free housing, no morgage, and free gadgets do you accept?" offered Agent Gonzales.

"Yes we do," they replied in unison

After months of training they were now official members of the OSS. Just three short years laters they had just graduated college Sam worked undercover as a dance teacher at Seattle Arts. Freddie's cover was the CEO of Pear just down the street.

By the time Sam and Freddie were twenty-one during a secret mission in Los Angeles, where they had stopped the rogue agent Donnagan from seizing the world. The couple actually celebrated their victory on the beach and Freddie decided to ask Sam a very important question.

They began to take a romantic stroll down the beach as the sun set.

"What's with you Benson you've been acting strange ever for you?", she insulted.

"Gee Puckett is that anyway to talk to your future husband?", he stated

"What the chiz are you-" she started off.

Freddie yelled, "Will you just shut it Sam and listen to me!"

Sam moaned, "What Freddie.."

"This Samantha Joy Puckett will you marry me?" he propsed while down on one knee

"Hmm Well.." Sam paused while making him sweat it out a bit.

"Sam!" Freddie said annoyed.

Sam responded with a giggle and simple answer, "Yes Freddie I'll marry you."

Sam passionately kissed on the lips as Freddie slipped the ring on her finger. It had three diamonds. The center diamond was a one karat princess cut dimond with two smaller half karat trapezoid shaped diamonds on the side set in a platinum band.

They "celebrated" some more in a nearby hotel and at the age of twenty-two. Sam and Freddie were married by Father McGurthy in a churh in Seattle. Spencer gave Sam away and Gibby was Freddie's best man. Carly couldn't make it to the wedding because she was in Vegas with her boyfriend Adam, so Wendy and Melanie served as bridesmaids. They began their traditional wedding vows.

"I, Fredward Karl Benson, take you Samantha Joy Puckett, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. " announced Freddie

"I, Samantha Joy Puckette take you Fredward Karl Benson, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." continued Sam

They say their I dos and honeymoon in Cabo San Lucas, Mexico. A year later they welcome a baby boy, Kyle Fredward Benson, who was conceived on the honeymoon. Then four years after Kyle's birth they have double the joy with the birth of their baby daughter, Alison Gwedalyn Benson.

Present Day

Just before their 9 o'clock bedroom a four year old Aly asks for a bedtime story.

"Which do you wanna hear kid?" asked Sam

"How 'bout the two secret agents that got married?", she responded sweetly

"We told you that one like four times already hon are you sure you wanna her that one" questioned Freddie

Aly whined, "Please for me Daddy"

An eight-year old Kyle taunted, "Of course, Daddy's little princess gets _whatever_ she wants."

"Shut it ya nub!", she retorted

"That's enough you two," Freddie scolded.

"Alright now on with the story", added Sam

They retold their entire story in a kid-friendly version, never revealing the identities of the two married agents and tucked the kids in bed.

"They're gonna find out sooner or later you know that Sam," he told her.

He pulled out a book from the bookcase in their bedroom and it spun around and turned into Freddie's secret spy workspace. Sam jutted one of lipgloss tubes up and it turned into her secret spy workspace.

"I know Freddie honey, but I'd rather it'd be later than rather sooner they are too young," she expresses

Sam types in some password on what appears to be her makeup station, but is really a high-tech computer that can access the OSS mainframe

"Welcome Agent Samantha Joy Benson Retina Scan Verication required" states the monotone computer voice

The computer scans her bright blue eyes and grants her acces, but for some reason Freddie has trouble logging into his computer.

"Sam sweetie, did you change my password from SamlovesHam?" he asks suspiciously

"Maybe what's the date of our anniversary dear", she smirks

Freddie types in the numbers 07-15-16 and is granted access

The head of the OSS gives them orders for a mission in Hawaii.


	2. iNeed You

**iNeed You**

Director Ramirez debriefs Sam and Freddie for their mission in Hawaii

"Hello Samantha, Fredward sorry to disturb at the this time of night, but we need our two best OSS agents on the case,", Director Ramirez greets

"Not a problem sir, what can we do for you?", asks Freddie

"Dr Zoloff has escaped from our maximum security prison. He's stolen the highly unstable Transmographier device," he begins

"What does this Transmographier device do and why is it so important director?", questions Sam

Director Ramirez clarifies, "The transmographier controls the lava flow at the center of the earth's core with one push of a button he can litterally make the planet explode. Dr. Zoloff was last tracked heading to Hawii. I know with your children now you may not want to accept this mission, but the fate of the world rests on the OSS and as I stated before we need our two top agents on-hand to stop the evil Dr. Zoloff."

"We accept What's our cover this time Director Ramirez?", requests Freddie

"You will be a married couple..", he begins

"There's a stretch huh Director R.." Sam says making a snide comment

"If I may continue Agent Samantha Benson You two will be a married couple on vaction with their two children in Hawaii at the Parker-Nichols hotel, where Dr. Zoloff is belived to be staying Everyday at noon he has been spotted in Kawii. We need the pair of you to infiltrate his highly secured lab, stop his diabolic plan, and return the transmographier to its rightful in the ancient Aztec temple in the the heart of Cabo San Lucas, Mexico," adds Director Ramirez

"Will do sir", responds Freddie

They say their goodbyes and prepare for the "business" venture to Hawaii and Mexico

Sam bosses "Freddie, I could really go for a meatball right now. Get me one."

Freddie reprimands, "You know just because I'm your husband doesn't mean you can boss me around all the time."

"True, but since I'm you wife. You should known by now to anticipate _my needs _Fredward," reminds Sam

"Oh I anticipate _your needs _all the time Sam...Here I was saving this to keep you quiet in church,"says Freddie while he grabs an insullated bag with a pork meatball marinating in a plastic bag filled with gravy

"Yay! Give it to me Freddie." Sam cheers like she's three years old again

"Wait a minute say thank you and I'll feed you this meatball," Freddie paused

"Ugh politeness is a wazz, but thank you Honey," Sam relents

Freddie remembers as he feeds Sam the meatball, "Baby I thought the match patches you were on was supposed to curb your cravings"

Sam replies "They are, but you know how Mama loves her meat. Besides it's too much stress worrying about what I should eat."

"Well, Babe I'm just the guy to relieve your worry" he says confidently

"What do you mean hon like some meat golf?" she inquires

"Actually I had something else in mind Sammy" he answers

Freddie goes over, kisses Sam on the lips, then the neck, and he nuzzles the spot in between her neck and collar bone. Sam wraps both her legs around his waist, gently caresses his back with both her hands, and moans Freddie's name

Fr-Freddie.. Freddie Hold it the last time you called me Sammy I got pregnant," she points out

He continues kissing her and he undoes her little red blouse

Freddie says in between kissing Sam, "Just let me know if you want me to stop Sammy"

"Don't stop Freddie We haven't done this in a little while and I _want _you," she answers.

She grabs his backside and takes off his blue plaid shirt

They remove everything else and Freddie lifts her up over his shoulder, then lays her gently on the bed. Sam gets on top of him and kisses his chest all the way down to his abs

"What if the kids hear us? Oh Damn" Freddie groans

"Hey it was your idea You like that." Sam giggles

Sam definely knows how to please her man.

"Oh Sam-Sammy _Don't_ leave me alone. You're _so hot _Baby- " he moans with a few expletive words, making sure the kids aren't awake

A little while later Freddie anticipates all of Sam's _needs_

"Oh Freddie Freddie.. Right _there _You're _amazing _Honey" she sighs with a quiet scream, so the kids don't hear

The next morning..

Freddie puts on some sweatpants and Sam slips on Freddie's blue plaid. They move the pile of clothes from last night's quality time into the closet and the couple quickly jumps back into bed knowing they will soon hear some very little and cute visitors.

A knock at the door is heard

Kyle lowers his voice and says "Delivery for the Bensons"

Aly adds in high-pitched voice,"Yeah it's for Mommy and Daddy I mean-I don't know"

Freddie asks playfully, "Well now Who is that knocking on our door Mommy?"

Sam replies cheerfully, "Well I think _I _know who it is Daddy."

Sam and Freddie open up the double doors in their master bedroom together

"It's us Aly and Kyle," they respond in unison

Sam and Freddie make the kids some breakfast and tell the news. They prepare bacon, eggs, sausage and waffles

"Geuss where we're going?" they tell the kids

"Where?" Kyle wonders

Sam mentions, "We have to go to Hawaii for work. Daddy has some meetings with some people from Pear and my students have a recital there there."

Aly complains, "But Mommy if you and Daddy go who'll take care of us _I need you_."

"You both are going with us guys," reassures Freddie

"Vacation!" cheers Kyle

The family changes, packs and drives to the airport.

Sam gets the the kids in their carsets while Freddie packs their black Flanken Range Rover with their suitcases

The kids watch a DVD with their headphones on and they think Mommy and Daddy are just using their GPS, but really they are getting coordinates and a list of gadgets they will have when they go to Hawaii.

Agent Fredward Karl Benson & Agent Samantha Joy Benson access granted. Please chooses your gadgets. Freddie types in a code and the computer reads off the gadgets they need

The Universal watch

OSS swiss army knife

Knife with leather studded holder

Video Sunglasses

Pepper Spray

OSS Flare Gun

The Flanken NJ Blue Camaro equipped with a full suppy of bacon

Night Vision Goggles

Dress/Tux

Sam punches in another code. The computer says "Welcome to the Pentagon"

Freddie awed says, "You gotta show me how you did that Babe"

"Here just type this and this here Hon" she replies

Director Ramirez announces, "Agent Samantha and Fredward Benson, that information is classified and I trust you two are prepared for your mission."

"Yes sir," Sam replies

"Here we go again," adds Freddie

When they come to a stop sign they grab each other's hand and kiss on the lips.

"The Red Skynauts hide Aruthor" Kyle repeats from his Galaxy Wars DVD.

"The Red Skynauts hide Aruthor" Aly imitates in Kyle's exact voice.

"Mom, she's mimicking me," he complains

"Mom, she's mimicking me,", she mimicks in his exact voice

"That's enough you two," Sam scolds

"Don't you make me turn this truck around and head home," Freddie adds with a warning

They say in unison, "Yes Mom Yes Dad We're sorry."

The Bensons head en route to Hawaii


	3. iRan Into Trouble

**iRan Into Trouble**

Once the Bensons arrive in Kaiwaii, Hawaii, they actually take time to go sight-seeing. It gives them time to spend with their children and it helps maintain their cover

They first let the children choose the activities and the first thing Kyle wants to do is wind surfing

"Watch me Mom! Dad!" he yells excitedly

Sam snaps a photo as she compliments, "You done good kid!"

"Atta a Boy son," Freddie adds

The wind surfing instructor, Lelani mentions, "You're brother is a natural"

"Yeah well I could do that too I'm just having trouble with the paddle part and um.. the standing up part," Aly jealously points

Aly tries again and she does a little better. After awhile they decide to get dressed and have some lunch at a local outdoor restaurant by the beach.

Kyle says with gratitude, "That was awesome. Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome buddy," they respond simultaneously

Freddie reminds, "Remember Aly gets to choose what we do next after we eat."

Kyle nods and Aly has this big bright smile. Meanwhile Freddie is looking for a place to sit and Sam sees two things she loves maybe even more than Freddie sometimes

"Soosh Yeah they have it Honey," Sam points out

Freddie wonders, "Have what baby?"

"Direct from the makers of Fat Shakes and Fat Cake. Introducing Fat Cake ice cream," she reads off the label

He says sarcastically,"Oh of course, Let's go find a place to sit Benson, then we can have lunch and _lastly _a little treat"

They have some salads, Spam with Musubi, rice dishes, and pineapple slices on the side.

"Would you like some dessert?" the waiter politely asks

Aly inquires, "Ooh Mama can I get the Candied Bacon-flavored ice cream" (**A/N Candied Bacon Flavored Ice Cream does really exist)**

"Sure kiddo," Sam answers

Freddie points out,"Sam! With all that food, she could get sick"

"No she won't Freddie, Remember she's half mine",she retorts

He questions, "I know Sam I was there. When we ya know had a 'pillow fight', (lowering his voice slightly to almost a whisper and raise his voice again) But what does that have do with anything?"

"It has to do with the fact. You're her Dad and I'm her Mom meaning she may have your smarts and your last name, although she's also half a Puckett and we Pucketts have some incredible stomachs for eating," Sam explains

The waiter brings the desserts over Candied Bacon Flavored ice cream for Aly and Fat Cake ice cream for Kyle.

He reprimands, "Alison Gwedalyn Benson & Kyle Fredward Benson Listen to Daddy and don't eat that"

"It's ok. Daddy's just being a nub Go 'head," she counters

Fredie states aggrovatedly, "Oh that's nice when _my wife _just has to insult me in front of _our kids_, Don't!"

"Do! It's not fault that _my husband_ doesn't know by now that _our kids _just know by now that I'm not malicious just naturally vicious" Sam says annoyed

Freddie continues,"Kids don't!"

"Kids do!" Sam adds

He yells,"Don't"

"Do!" she says loudly

The kids glance back and forth continuously while glancing at their two bickering parents. All the while unbeknownst to them the kids have been enjoying watch their parents act like children themselves again and enjoy their ice cream. However they are bored of this. Aly and Kyle look at each other and nod. Kyle counts down 5...4...3..2..

Kyle whistles and yells,"Quiet!"

Suddenly the whiole restaurant goes silient and looks at this little eight year old boy, who has a voice as loud as his mother's.

"What y'all staring at? Back to your meals" Aly bluntly says

Freddie surprised states, "Ok kids you have our attention."

"Yeah" Sam responds simply

Kyle begins,"Good"

"Good?" they question together

Aly resumes, "Yeah what are you two our ages or are you supposed to be our Mama and Daddy?"

"Don't answer that because you guys know the answer should be the second thing. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was. You two had an 'after we go to bed' conversation' in public," interrupts Kyle

Before they could say anything else a waiter comes and brings them their check. Sam and Freddie split the bill and suddenly Director Ramirez, who the kids know as, Uncle Frank, walks and covertly points out that it will soon be time for their mission to begin

Director Ramirez mentions,"Kids, Your Mommy and Daddy and I have some work to do, so Uncle Spencer and Auntie Sasha are gonna watch you 'Kay?"

"Ok Uncle Frank ," the children respond together

Sasha and Spencer also a part of the OSS know full well what's about to go down, but they are lower level agents than Sam and Freddie, just because they wanted more of a regular lifestyle.

Freddie kneels and reminds the kids, "Ok you guys be good"

"Yep Uncle Spence and Auntie Sasha are gonna give us a full report, we'll back as soon as we can. Watch your back guys," Sam warns as she kneels down next to Freddie

Spencer calmly says,"Sam, Freddie, They're in good hands. You kids have fun and be safe!"

"Definitely," Sasha continues

They say their good-byes and give each other some hugs and kisses. Spencer and Sasha take Aly and Kyle back to the hotel. While Sam and Freddie prepare for the first task of the mission.

Director Ramirez, debreifs them "Sam, Freddie your first job is to infiltrate his celebrity, then sneak into his secret lab."

"Right, which is why I made us these fake ID's Here Benson or Should I say Kress?" Freddie states as he hands Sam the fake ID

Sam reads the fake IDs "_Jennette Michelle Faye Kress singer and actress and what does yours say Nathan Karl Kress, actor _Nice work Freddie, but I'll still mad at you from before."

"Oh looks like _someone _is not sleeping with the wife tonight huh Agent Benson," he points out the obvious with a laugh

Sam and Freddie just give their boss a dirty look.

Freddie clears his throat, "Sir, you've asked Sam and me to reframe from talking about our personal life together, so let's just move on to the gadgetry."

"Finally," Sam groans

Director Ramirez announces, "That is true, so here Agent Carmen Cartel with your gadgets."

In walks in this beautiful, brunette Latina woman in a pencil skirt with four inch heels, a shirt button just a button or two over halfway open in a lab coat with gadgets. She had a very curvy figure and slim liittle waist with full lips and gorgeous big brown eyes. Carmen seemed to be like Freddie's fantasy woman.

"Hello I am Carmen You must be Fredward I do not believe we have met Here are your gadgets The Universal watch, OSS swiss army knife, Knife with leather studded holder, Video Sunglasses, Pepper Spray, OSS Flare Gun, Keys to the Flanken NJ Blue Camaro equipped with a full suppy of bacon, Night Vision Goggles, with a dry cleaned Dress and Tux for your and your partner," she she says in a sultry voice

Freddie stumbles with his words enarmoured by Carmen's beauty, "Well um.. Gracias por su ayuda Carmen This will really help me and my partner Sam Isn't that right Puckett I mean-um Benson"

Sam glares at Freddie with a look that says, "Oh now I'm just _your partner Sam Pucket _not _your wife Sam Benson_ Well don't your marry _Carmen _instead

Freddie gives Sam a look that says, "Be serious Sam, you know I love you. Don't be jealous"

"Oh Benson huh are you two brother and sister. Freddie maybe we could have dinner sometime. And Sam you have such pretty blue eyes," Carmen says not noticing Freddie and Sam's wedding she messes

Sam says jealoously, "And you have such pretty black eyes, at least that's what your gonna have if you keep flirtin' with my husband. Leave now."

Carmen drops off the gadgets and runs from Sam afraid.

"Aww Sammy you're so cute when your jealous now let's get ready for our mission," Freddie says sweetly

Sam scoffs, "Yeah, yeah _You're my husband_. Freddie Benson don't you forget that"

"I won't just as long as you don't forget _You're my wife _Sam Benson.", he adds

They get all dressed up with their gadgets covertly hidden in their clothes. Sam has a knife strapped to her leg. Freddie has on his watch they can just about everything. But Sam appears with her ring on and a purple cocktail dress as Jennette Kress. Freddie appears in a tux as Nathan Kress.

They make their way and infiltrated the party to Dr Zoloff's lab but on the the forth floor. They run into some skeevy security personel.

Freddie states cunningly, "Oh look we've got company dear and I got the bad spy line"

"Yeah you do sweetie Let us show the way out OSS Benson style," Sam says with a giggle

They prepare to fight and grab their weapons

Guard 1 retaliates,"Uh Uh Uh not if you two wanna see your precious kids of yours or your friends again"

"Yeah take a look at the monitor," Guard 2 mentions

In the video they've got Spencer, Sasha, Aly, and Kyle held hostage. They can hear their kids crying and yelling Mommy Daddy Help us please muffled by the tape over their mouths.

Freddie angered says, "If you do anything to hurt our kids or our friends I will personally.."

The guards points out that with a simple push of a button they can hurt their kids.

"I ran into trouble What do we Freddie?" she says before she was about to attack the guards.

**A/N What do you think will happen next? Read & Review**


	4. iEscape

iEscape

When we last Agents Sam and Freddie Benson, they were told by the guards of evil Dr. Zoloff kidnapped their two young children Aly and Kyle as well as their friends Spencer and Sasha.

Sam threatens, "I swear if you do anything to hurt our kids.."

"We'll kill you," Freddie finishes Sam's sentence

Guard 1 warns, "Uh Uh Uh Remember now Agent Benson and um Agent Benson with just one push of a button you will have to say good night to your kids permanently. Rosco take Freddie and put in Holding cell 8-D."

" Alright boss, but what 'bout the girl over here?" states Rosco

Gaurd 1 replies, "Oh I've got special plans for her. Take her away to the monitor room I want her to watch her family suffer like she made me suffer."

"What the chiz are you taking about?" asks Sam

Freddie adds, "Yeah who are you?"

"Don't you two remember me It's Jonah!" he reveals as he takes off his ski mask

They attempt to fight Jonah and the other guard off, but it's no use. They do not want risk the safety of their childer. Jonah takes Sam into the monitor room and ties her up. While there she sees Rosco place Freddie in an anti-gravity holding system. His hands and feet are bound by two large metal cuffs.

Aly yells frightened, "Daddy help us!"

"I sure hope Mom can save us," says Kyle who's worried

He replies, "She will I just have to figure out a way to get us out of here."

"Shut it Benson!" Rosco yells as he punches Freddie in the abs

Sam screams muffled as her mouth is covered in tape "Freddie!"

"Daddy don't hurt my daddy anymore Please Mr. Rosco" Aly pleads while fighting back tears

Kyle says scared of what will happen next, "Dad!"

"Daddy's ok I just have a little.. uh stomachache," he grunts

All this time Sam has been working on untying the ropes Jonah knotted.

"Leave him alone!" Sam says angered

Spencer mentions, "Maybe this will help us Freddo" as he tosses over the DE watch

"Yeah I can first I need to disable the security camera. Then I can hack into Dr. Zoloff's computer mainframe and shut down the holding system, he answers.

Freddie first disable the security cameras. Sam, unaware of his plan, assumes the worst and so does Jonah. Meanwhile Freddie frees himself, the kids, and his friends and he goes to rescue Sam

Jonah states smugly, "Well Sam looks like that little family of yours went bye-bye for good. Join me and Dr. Zoloff, Kiss me and I'll let you go if you swear you'll come over to our side."

"Untie me first and you'll get what you want," she lies

Jonah unties her. Sam puckers her lips as Freddie breaks down the door with this brute strength

Freddie says shocked and is about to leave, "Sam Baby I've come to- What the chiz are you doing about to kiss the enemy?"

"Freddie this isn't what it looks like," Sam begins

Freddie inquires, "Oh really 'cause it looks like to me you were gonna lock lips with Jonah."

"So are we gonna make out or what?" Jonah asks

They say together "Oh Shut up"

They both do a round house kick, beat him up a little. Then Sam and Freddie tie him and lock Jonah in the closet. Rosco has already been captured by the OSS team nearby in Hawaii. Freddie angered that Sam would join Jonah and is about to leave.

Sam stalls his departure as she grabs his arm, "Freddie Wait!"

"You know what Puckett you're a piece of work. I can't believe you were gonna kiss that nub! What about us? What about your loyality to the OSS Well you can say goodbye to your former husband.." he rants

He gets interrupted by Sam, who wraps her arms and gives him the most passionate and biggest kiss on the lips

"Will you shut up for one second for one you've put with being married for eight years and romantically involved for twelve years. You ain't getting rid of me that easy Benson. Secondly I lied I will never join Jonah. I'm loyal to OSS. More importantly I'm loyal to you," Sam apeases

Freddie doubts, "Yeah?"

"Yeah I will always be loyal to you and only C'mon Benson you're my husband whether I like or not and as your wife and mother to our children I know I never say it much, but you are one hell of a lover. 'Cause you're the only man I wanna kiss or make love to. I love you 'cause you're my perfect man," she explains

Freddie adds, "You're my amazing meat-lovin' wife, but c'mon now's not the time for that. We have to stop Dr. Zoloff"

"Momma," Aly says comforted

Kyle asks,"Dad, what did those guys want with you two."

"There's no time to explain son," Freddie responds

Sam responds, "Yeah we have to have to get you both out of here. It's not safe."

They escape from his lab and while outside as they are about to get the kids to safety. They are prevented from that by the heinous Dr. Zoloff stops them and hoist them in mid-air with anti-gravity matter ray.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't my arch enemies, Agents Sam and Freddie," he interjects

They say shocked, "Agents?"

"Oh and look at these little sniveling rugrats. The Bensons have been getting busy these past few years," he mentions.

Freddie reverse the polarity from the anti-gravity matter ray.

Freddie antagonizes, "Where you goin' Dr Z. Oh that's right I know straight to jail. Sammy you stay here protect the kids Baby I can handle him."

"Ok Kick his butt Honey!" she cheers

Dr Z and Freddie begin to fight. Freddie gets in a couple good punches and kicks, but Dr. Z is quite the fighter himself.

Freddie pursues, "Is that the best you got Zoloff?"

"Hmm no Samantha any last words before I cream little Freddie here," he announces

Sam mentions, "None that I can say in front of my children."

"Or the guy that's been like a brother to you," Spencer quips

Dr, Z and Freddie continue to fight

Freddie says out of breath, "I don't how much more of this I can take."

"C'mon you can do it Honey. Do the move I showed you last night in the bedroom!" she encourages

Everyone looks awkwardly at Sam except Freddie, who understands completely what move she is talking about. Freddie punches then tackles Dr. Zoloff

Everyone, but Sam says in unison, "Oh that move."

"Yeah what did you think she meant," Freddie inquires

Spencer noticeably uncomfortable says,"I thought Sam meant well you know Ah! Nevermind"

"Dr Zoloff you're under arrest. Book 'im Carmen" Agent Cortez orders

Kyle yells, "Woah Dad that was totally wicked awesome!"

"Yeah I can't believe my Momma and Daddy are super secret spies, You guys are like super heros," adds Aly

Agent Cortez mentions, "You know if your kids are anything like you. They should become OSSK agents"

Sam and Freddie said they would consider it and off to Mexico to return the transmographier to its rightful place and maybe do a little celebrating of their own. Possibly reminsce about the time they had there on their honeymoon years ago.

They had since returned the transmogrophier device in Mexico and their children joined the OSS organization


End file.
